How to Flirt with your Enemy
by Dino Green
Summary: Ah, teenage love. One moment, it's so insecure, the next moment, it's still pretty darn insecure. But for Ahsoka and Lux, love begins with a planet, a secret mission, and eventually potato salad. I give you "Heroes on Both Sides" what we didn't see.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's POV:

I can't believe she convinced me to come with her. Here I am, stuck on Separatist Central following who-knows-how-sane senator halfway across the galaxy. We're just about to arrive and Senator Bonteri's house. I haven't been paying much attention to their conversation, something about Mina's son…*sigh*, whatever. I just can't wait to leave.

We just landed. I look around at the scenery. You know, it's not so bad here. Ugh, never mind. I have to stay focused, stay alert, and under no circumstances can I….

_Oh my gosh,_ he's Hot!

Lux's POV:

So when my mom says that Senator Amidala is coming over, I was fairly nonchalant. I'd known the Senator for years now, she was an old family friend. But when my mom added that a _Jedi_ would be accompanying her, I kind of lost it, or more so, I concluded that my mom had lost it. What in the world was she thinking?

As I waited for our guest and the Jedi to arrive, I sat and watched the scenery. By the time that my mother had returned, I was waiting for her outside. She walked out closely followed by Senator Amidala, as well as a Togruta. A young Togruta. A young and cute Togruta. Man! If that's what Jedi look like, call me force-sensitive and send me to the temple, like, _now. _

Ahsoka's POV:

I glanced way from the boy quickly. I'd heard of these types of situations before from other Jedi. It was all a matter of acting strictly professional. You could avoid the possibility of attachment if you remained introverted, concise, and cold if necessary. I thought that I could manage, until…

"Lux! Come down here and help our guests with their luggage please."

_Checkmate. _

I resisted watching as he walked down the stairs to meet us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the wind blowing through his hair and his sweet smile as he greeted Padme. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

Lux's POV:

I walked down the stairs with as much swagger as I could manage. Lucky for me, the wind started blowing at just the right time. I know what you're thinking: what a dork. But you have to understand: this girl was _hot. _She had a very shapely body, lovely lekku, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. She looked even more gorgeous from up close. I was disappointed to find that she hadn't been looking at me. Nevertheless, I opted to take advantage of the situation.

"Here, let me help you with that."

I made what could be compared to a lunge at her suitcase. I didn't mean it as a lunge; I just wanted to help her in a gentlemanly fashion. Girls flip for that sort of thing. She, however, didn't.

"I can handle it," she hissed at me.

Her eyes met mine in a fiendish glare. _If looks could kill… _I backed off a little bit. She started walking towards the house. I followed her until we reached the entrance to the house, but instead of going in, I decided to head to the garden. I wasn't specifically keen on staying, especially if she planned on glaring at me like that the whole time she was here.

Ahsoka's POV

Oh no! I offended him! He probably hates me! Why in the world did I glare at him? I just saw him lunge for my bag but it looked like he was going for my hand, ugh! At least I had avoided any possibility of an attachment.

As we went towards the house, I noticed that he (Lux, I think his name was) went to the garden instead. Oh man, he _really _hates me! I followed Senator Amidala inside, trying my best to forget all about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka's POV

_A few unsuccessful moments later…_

I walked out to the garden, contemplating Mina's words. I felt bad for Lux, with his dad and all. It would be awful to lose someone like that.

As I continued down the steps, I noticed that Lux hadn't gone in. Darn it! Well, might as well take advantage of the moment. I strut down the stairs trying to look as feminine and pretty as I could. It was a pathetic attempt, considering I really had no idea how to look attractive.

He glanced at me though, and seemed to study me. Finally, he actually talked to me. I was surprised, considering he hated me.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

_Ooh, an accusatory question. _That seemed more realistic.

"Yes," I responded, "Why do you ask?"

I looked off into the distance dramatically. "Before the war, I used to think the Jedi were good."

I waited for him to say something more, but he was finished. _Ummm…._

"And now?" I interceded.

He jumped down from the railing. "I'm not sure anymore. A lot of things are happening. A lot of killing, and my friends are telling me the Jedi are to blame."

I thought of all the lives I had taken since the war started. It would be hard to defend my cause.

"I'm the first Jedi you've met, aren't I?" I finally managed to ask.

"Well, um…yes," he said.

His hesitation worried me, but nevertheless, I responded:

"Well, look at me. I'm not so bad, am I?"

I gave me a top to bottom scan. The look in his eyes was creeping me out a little.

"No, not bad at all," he said slyly.

_Well, aren't we a little bit bold?_

"Ugh, well it seems like boys are the same whether their Republican or Separatist."

I walked off, sort of disgusted. I didn't expect him to continue the conversation, but I was proven wrong.

"Wait!" he yelled.

I kept walking, but I ran up beside me.

"How many Separatists have _you _met?"

"What?"

_Should I be keeping count?_

"Well, you think we're all the bad guys," he explained, "but how many of us have you actually met?"

"Well, I guess besides military generals like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess," I admitted, "You and your mother are the first."

"Well," he replied, "Look at me. Am I so terrible?"

I hate it when my words come back to bite me. This time, I couldn't help but look him over. His lovely green eyes met mine. They were almost hypnotizing. I quickly turned away fearing the worst.

_No, far from terrible._

"No," I said simply, not wanting to sound hypocritical.

He laughed slightly in response. "You're quite businesslike."

_Perfect. _

He approached me and held out his hand. "I don't blame you, we haven't formally met. I'm Lux."

He gently took my hand. Shivers ran up my spine.

"And you would be…?" he asked.

For the first time in my life, I forgot my name.

"Ahsoka," I finally said, "Ahsoka Tano."

He smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Tano."

He lifted my hand delicately. _If his lips got within the slightest proximity of my hand, I was going to see these lightsabers in use. _

Lucky for him, he just shook my hand and continued smiling. I smiled right back. With him, it was hard not to. 

Lux's POV:

I watched her walk from outside the house. She came towards me, and I panicked. I was confident she would glare at me again. Turning my gaze to the sky, I avoided looking at her. But as soon as she got close, my self-control disappeared and I turned my eyes back towards her. She was so beautiful. I desperately wanted to start a conversation of some sort. There had to be something I could say…

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

_You idiot!_

She turned to me. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

_Because I'm an idiot. _

"Before the war, I used to think Jedi were good."

I hesitated, wondering how to elaborate on that. Luckily, she spoke first.

"And now?"

I leapt down from the railing and walked towards her. "I don't know anymore. A lot of things are happening. A lot of killing, and my friends are telling me the Jedi are to blame."

"I'm the first Jedi you've met, aren't I?"

"Well, um…" I could see where she was going with this, "Yes."

"Well, look at me," she responded, "I'm not so bad, am I?"

_Well that's an opportunity if I ever saw one. _I tried to think of something to say that would sound neither offensive nor flirtatious.

"No, not bad at all."

She groaned. "Well, apparently boys are the same whether their Republican or Separatist.

I'm guessing she thought that was flirtatious. She walked away from me intending to end the conversation. I felt stupid. I needed to make up for this…

"Wait!"

She didn't wait, so I ran up next to her.

"How many Separatists have _you _met?"

_That was kind of weak. _

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you think that we're all the bad guys, but how many of us have you actually met?"

She hesitated. "Well, aside from military generals like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess. You and your mother are the first."

"Well, look at me," I replied, realizing this was a good way to turn the tables, "Am I so terrible?"

She gave me this slightly enchanted look. To be perfectly honest, I was just as enchanted with her until she looked away.

"No," she said simply.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Her tone obviously suppressed all emotion. It was very curious how Jedi could manage that.

"You're quite businesslike," I teased.

She did nothing, so I figured I should.

I walked over to her and held out my hand. "I can't blame you. We haven't formally met. I'm Lux."

I pensively took her hand, not wanting to upset her. "And you would be…?"

She seemed shocked by my action. After some hesitation, she answered.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

She had a lovely name. I smiled at her. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Tano."

I lifted her hand slightly, originally intending to kiss it, but I figured it to be a bad idea. She was armed. I settled on shaking her hand and continuing to smile at her.

When she smiled back, my heart skipped a beat. And in that moment, I knew I would never see a lovelier girl that Ahsoka Tano.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's POV:

Lux let go of my hand and we were left standing in the garden. We were silent for a while.

_Yea, awkward. _

I finally decided to speak first.

"So, um, what do you do?"

He gave me a confused look. "Huh?"

"Well, like, with your free time, I mean. Or is staring into space a continuing practice for you?"

He laughed. "Well, yes, actually. It is…well, sort of."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Would…would you like me to show you?"

I was hesitant. He was obviously nervous, which made me nervous.

"Umm…okay?"

I didn't mean it to come out as a question. Nevertheless, my response was good enough for him.

"Alright," he said with a smile, "Follow me."

He began to walk back towards the house. I followed him reluctantly. We walked up some stairs to a hallway. Lux continued all the way until the end of it where he stopped at a closed door. He turned to me and smiled sheepishly.

"I have a bit of an…obsession, if you will."

He slowly opened the door for me. My montails turned bright blue at how gentleman-like he was. But as I walked in I found the room completely dark. Lux followed me in and closed the door. _That's _when I began to panic.

"What are you doing?" I practically screamed.

I sensed his astonishment, even though I couldn't see his face. "Oh no, no, it's nothing like that! Of course not! Just give me a second to turn on the lights."

I shifted my weight between feet, still skeptical about his intentions. But as soon as he turned on the lights, my jaw dropped. Before me stood a large room with walls covered with hundreds of charts and paintings. I stared at them blankly. Some were paintings of individual stars, others were paintings of nebulas. Many of them were charts covered with lines and numbers that I could not interpret. I turned back to Lux, who was eyeing me with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"I chart stars and routes, so I guess, to answer your question, I do spend a lot of time staring into space," he smirked awkwardly, "Kind of strange, huh?"

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, "Lux, this is _awesome_!"

He smiled brightly. "You really think so?"

"Of course, I mean, who wouldn't? And you paint too?" I walked up to a nebula that especially intrigued me, "This is insane. I could never paint anything like this."

"You flatter me," he said with an embarrassed tone. I grinned at him. His blush not obvious, but it was visible.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked.

His smile and blush faded and he turned his eyes to the floor. I grew worried that I had said something offensive.

"What is it?" I asked with concern.

He sighed. "My father. He taught me astronomy ever since I was five. He used to take me out every night to look at the stars and constellations. I learned everything I know from him."

I gasped, ashamed that I had brought up the subject. "Lux, I'm so…"

"Don't apologize," he interrupted, "You couldn't have known."

He smiled sadly at me, but soon lightened up some and gave a slight laugh.

"We were on Ondoron then, "He explained, "My homeworld. Most of these paintings are variations of the planet's four moons, just at different angles and during different seasons."

I stared back to the walls in awe. "It's beautiful. I've never been to Ondoron."

He grinned. "It's truly not much. It has nice skies though. However, I have a bad tendency to judge planets by their skies."

I turned back at him. "Oh, I wouldn't consider that a _bad_ tendency."

He smiled at me as I hesitated. "So, by your judgment, which planet would you say has the best sky?"

"Ooh, that's tough," he admitted. He paused to consider, "Tatooine has the best nights by far, but for daytime skies, I would have to say Naboo, but who am I kidding; On Naboo, everything is beautiful."

I laughed at his remark. "I can't argue with that."

He laughed in response. He had a very nice laugh. His happiness radiated thought his entire face and his smile could light up any dark room. But as soon as I realized what I was contemplating, I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Avoiding attachment is going to be more difficult than I thought._

* * *

Lux's POV:

I let go of Ahsoka's hand as quickly as I could. I didn't want her to feel any more awkward than she already was. However, my attempt was in vain as the silence that followed was so incredibly awkward that I wouldn't have been surprised if a turtle came walking through the garden. (AN: Heh, heh, awkward turtle )

Much to my relief, Ahsoka finally broke the silence.

"So, um, what do you do?"

I stared at her confused.

_Well, I eat, I sleep, I eat some more, I sleep some more, I attempt dangerous and idiotic feats, what can I say? I'm an average teenage boy. _

As tempted as I was to give such a response, I held my tongue.

"Huh?" I asked simply.

"Well, like, with your free time, I mean," As she briefly paused, an amused smirk grew on her face, "Or is staring into space a continuing practice for you?"

_Man, if only she knew. _Then again, I didn't see why she couldn't find out.

"Well, yes, actually. It is…sort of," I explained.

She gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I stared awkwardly in another direction. I didn't want her to think I was weird, but I didn't see the harm in her discovering. I _did _want to show her my work. I certainly liked it even if she wouldn't.

"Would…would you like me to show you?" I offered shyly.

She continued to give me an odd stare. "Um…okay?"

She seemed worried, and to be perfectly honest, so was I. But I managed to smile.

"Alright. Follow me."

I walked up the stairs that led to my "studio". As I reached the end of the hallway, I turned back to see how Ahsoka was reacting. She seemed equally as confused as before, so I thought I should explain.

"I have a bit of an…obsession, if you will."

I opened the door for her. She smiled shyly in another direction and her head-tails turned brightened. I smiled as I remembered that her color change represented a Togrutan blush. So she _did _like gentleman-like behavior. Score.

I followed her into the room and shut the door behind us. I began to look for the light switch when all of a sudden, Ahsoka screamed at me.

"What are you doing?"

I was astonished before I realized how sketch this situation could be.

"Oh no, no, it's nothing like that! Just give me a few seconds to turn on the lights!"

I quickly searched for the lights. When I finally found them, I sighed in relief and turned around to see Ahsoka's reaction. Her jaw had dropped a good three inches and she was staring around the room.

"I chart stars and routes, so I guess, to answer your question, I do spend a lot of time staring into space," she gave no response which made me a little bit ashamed, "Kind of strange, huh?"

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, "Lux, this is amazing!"

I lightened up. "You really think so?"

"Of course, I mean, who wouldn't? And you paint too?" she turned her attention to one of my earliest paintings, "This is insane. I could never paint anything like this."

I blushed. "You flatter me."

She smiled brightly in response. "Where did you learn to do this?"

I stopped smiling and turned my face away from her. It had been practically a year since my father had died, but I still hadn't really gotten over the loss. We shared a close bond, especially when it came to our love of astronomy. I grew desperate. Crying was the last thing I wanted Ahsoka to see me doing.

"What is it?" she asked.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye. Her face was fraught with concern. I sighed before responding.

"My father. He taught me astronomy ever since I was five. He used to take me out every night to look at the stars and constellations. I learned everything I know from him."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Lux, I'm so…"

"Don't apologize," I said, "You couldn't have known."

I tried to smile back at her and dismiss my sadness. I managed a slight laugh as I continued to explain my work.

"We were on Ondoron then. My homeworld. Most of these paintings are of the planet's four moons, just at different angles and during different seasons."

"It's beautiful," she remarked as she continued to stare at the walls, "I've never been to Ondoron."

"It's truly not much," I admitted, "It has nice skies though. However, I have a bad tendency to judge planets by their skies."

She laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't consider that a _bad _tendency."

Her tone was light and her face was very expressive, especially her eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"So, by your judgment, which planet would you say has the best sky?"

"Ooh, that's tough," I said. After a few moments of consideration, I concluded, "Tatooine has the best nights by far, but for daytime skies, I would have to say Naboo, but who am I kidding; On Naboo, everything is beautiful."

She laughed at my comment. "I can't argue with that."

I laughed too. Partially because she was laughing, but mostly just because I liked being with Ahsoka. Who knew that a Jedi could be this easy to get along with?

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been pretty busy, on and off Fanfiction. But please, R&R with your suggestions on how Lux and Ahsoka should interact. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from a month-long vacation! And here it is!**

Ahsoka's POV:

Our moment was interrupted by a voice yelling from downstairs:

"Lux!"

He looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and sighed, as if dissapointed.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Is Ahsoka with you?"

"Yeah, we're in the studio!"

"Well, come down! Dinner's ready!"

As soon as she uttered those words, Lux was off in a full sprint.

Lux's POV:

FOOOOOODDDDD!

Ahsoka's POV:

_Well, I guess boys will be boys._

I took off running after him. I was pretty hungry myself. We got to the dining room in about 15 seconds flat panting like dogs and drooling like we hadn't been fed in years. Padme laughed.

"Mina, do you ever feed that kid? Just look at him!"

I glanced over at Lux at her comment, and I realized what she meant. It didn't look like the guy shouldn't be breathing, let alone standing.

"Well, he's having a growthspurt," Mina responded, equally amused, "But you look just as hungry, my dear."

When I realized she was addressing me, I smiled. "Well, I am, but I can assure you it's not a growthspurt. My growth's been stunted."

Lux managed to catch his breath and become somewhat civil. "From what, acrobatics?"

I nodded. "Yep. I haven't grown in 4 years."

"Wow," he breifly replied.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer, Cada," Mina said, turning to one of her handsmaids. The woman nodded in response and signalled the food to come out. The doors opened and people flooded in. Servants began to place the main dishes on the table. I was surprised to find out how many of them there were, servants, I mean.

"Oh my goodness," I whispered to Lux.

"Yea, sorry about that. I've been telling my mom to cut down on the kitchen staff but..."

"Wait," I interrupted, "That's just your _kitchen _staff? How many...?"

"...Don't ask," he mumbled, "Honestly, it's ridiculous. Rest assured that you will be _very _comfortable here."

I smiled at him sympathetically even though I was rejoicing on the inside.

_Okay, I have a week with a hansome and sweet boy and his countless servants and endless wealth. My master might have to get a new Padawan..._

Lux's POV:

I have absolutely no recollection of anything that happened between the moment my mother uttered the word "dinner" and the moment I saw food on the table. I hope I didn't miss anything important.

"Oh my goodness."

I broke from my crazed trance and turned to Ahsoka. I immediately grew embarrassed. I didn't exactly like telling anybody I was rich, let alone showing it. I guess she wouldv'e already gotten the hint just by looking at the dining room, but still, the servants were uneeded emphasis.

"Yea, sorry about that," I said, "I've been telling my mom to cut down on the kitchen staff but..."

"Wait. That's just your _kitchen _staff?"

I winced. _Kriff, why did I just mention that?_

She continued. "How many..."

"Don't ask," I cut in, "Honestly, it's ridiculous. Rest assured you will be _very_ comfortable here."

It was true. I lived like royalty and I hated it. Sometimes you just want to be a normal teen. I was glad that Ahsoka could relate to me on that. But bonding would have to wait, 'cause when there's food in this space, all else's second place. Of course I didn't really believe that, but hey, you get the picture.

That's when I saw an opportunity to impress Ahsoka. I walked calmly over to a chair as if I had eaten already. My mother's eyes got wider and Ahsoka just gave me a confused look. I guess everyone expected me to sprint like a ravaged beast, but after the initial shock wore off, they all followed my lead. As Ahsoka walked by though, I pulled out a chair for her. She was slightly taken aback, but smiled and rolled her eyes. I smiled back.

_She's so kind and beautiful, yet so feisty at the same time. Spicy like...hey, is that hot sauce? _

The moment was soon lost when I saw food again. I ate neatly, but quickly. I glanced over at Ahsoka only to discover she was eating quicker than I was. I picked up my pace. She did the same. Before you know it, we were racing to scarf as much as we could while still looking like well mannered individuals. I could tell that my mother and Padme were entertained by this. Well, my mother had found me either entertaining or horrifying, but being her teenage son, I didn't really care what she thought in this situation since she always percieved me to be one of the two anyways.

I finally gave out, only a little bit after Ahsoka did. All that was left was a bowl of potato salad. We glanced at each other, and in that moment, we knew we were both thinking the same thing.

Ahsoka's POV:

I have fought through dozens of my men to get a bite to eat in the mess hall. I was _not_ going to let this punk beat me. I found the strength to reach out for it. He did the same.

"Give it up, Bonteri," I muttered.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, Jedi."

We pulled the bowl closer and glared deep into each other's eyes. The game was about to begin before...

"I thought you hated potato salad, Lux."

He looked over to his mom. "Irrelevant."

"Um, no it isn't."

I smiled at him, though in the inside, I was not willing to confess that I hated potato salad myself. Unfortunately, he must have seen it in my eyes.

"You're right," he said with a mischevious grin on his face, "Ahsoka, it's all yours. "

He pushed the bowl closer to me and I stared at it.

"Great," I announced.

He just kept on smiling, waiting for me to take a bite. I reached for the spoon and lifted it to my mouth. But I couldn't.

"Okay, fine, you win, I don't like potato salad either."

"Let's just call it a draw," he said.

"Fine."

We talked at the table for quite a while after that. Lux talked about some of his friends and his school. It was all very interesting to me, since it was never really something I got to experience. I talked a little about my Jedi life, but neither of us really got to talk much. We were mainly listening to our elders discussing political matters. But trust me, I definitely couldn't wait to find out more about this Lux Bonteri, and I hope he felt the same about me.

Lux's POV:

So did I like Ahsoka? Let's just put it this way; when a hot girl you shouldn't even be seeing steps onto your property yet turns out to be extremely nice and mysterious at the same time, it's expected that many things go through a man's head. But that wasn't the case with me. I had only three thoughts.

1. Jedi are hot.

2. What a great girl.

3. This might possibly become the best week of my life.

**Sorry about the wait, but I was in another country. I'm glad to be back though. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
